In Memory
by JPMod
Summary: Kim, Ron, Debra, and many others show their respects.  Story 12 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series  Editted for change of song title


In response to feedback regarding "Loving Hearts":

JMAN2.0 – Thanks. I could have made the story with more intimate details, for I have written such detailed stories before, but I figured it was best to have more fluff than lemon. The reader would pretty much imagine what Ron and Kim are doing without saying what they're doing.

John Steppenwolf – (shrug) Well, that's you, John. I know in reality that some people could handle long-distance relationships, but given Kim and Ron got together during the Senior Prom (Whether "STD" is during the junior or senior year, it's up to the viewer to decide), I can't see them being apart only a few months after they realized their love for each other. Besides, Kim could get the same courses anyway at Upperton U. Being at one particular university or another wouldn't matter to her anyway. ;)

I'm thinking maybe getting Kim and Ron an apartment together before their Senior year, but since they're already in their dorms, they're not moving out anytime soon. And I can't see either Kim or Ron in a fraternity or a sorority. Frats and sororities pretty much are 'food chain' status people, and Kim and Ron do not need these types of people.

As for Ron being Jewish, I don't see his religion has anything to do with making love to Kim. He's not that highly devoted to his faith (Bueno Nacho is definitely not Kosher), so even if there was a rule that says he has to wait until marriage, I can't see him turning down showing his love to Kim in such a natural way.

campy – I pretty much feel the same way. As I told JMAN2.0, I have no problems if I had wanted to give more intimate details, but I felt it was better telling the fluffy moments and just let the reader imagine the two making love. After all, I think everyone who reads a rated M story would know what sex is anyway. ;)

And yes, I agree with you completely that it's the author's right to imagine how the characters' sex lives would develop. I've read plenty of KP fics where Kim and Ron waited until marriage, but I also read plenty where they didn't wait. Given their personalities in the TV series, it can go either way for Kim and Ron. :)

mattb3671 – Thanks! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Big thanks to all who read "Loving Hearts"! I was quite surprise to find that I had received more hits for "Loving Hearts" in less than four days after I posted the story than I ever did with any other TUY story in the same amount of time after posting them. Seems romantic stories (especially if they have lemony scenes) really do sell. Not that I will not ever do any more such stories, just the TUY series is about more than just Kim and Ron's relationship (eventhough it seems to have the most interest), therefore, the romantic stories will be far few in between the others. :-)

Once again, great big thanks again goes to Spitfire F.22 for beta reading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/N: I'm not going to spoil this short story for anyone. It's not entirely happy though, and that's all I will say.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: September 2005

Summery: Kim, Ron, Debra, and many others show their respects.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

In Memory  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

"We gather here today to pay our respects to the memory of our honored dead," Dr. Director spoke through the microphone from the podium as her words were heard throughout the very large GJ hanger, serving as a temporary auditorium. Close to a thousand people were in the hanger, mostly sitting, with some standing around the hanger's walls, as they all faced the raised platform where Global Justice's leader was speaking.

"A week ago from today, we faced a crisis that threatened many lives in the Tri-City area. We responded to put a stop to that threat, and we did it. Yet not without sacrifice. Those who died in the line of duty to put a halt to Dr. Drakken died with honor and courage. They will not be forgotten. …"

As Dr. Director, dressed in her GJ dress uniform, continued her speech, some people already began to weep. Many in the hanger were families and friends of the fallen, who had buried their love ones days ago, now they all gathered today to pay one last respect. This memorial service was to remember the dead, not as individuals, but as group, both Global Justice and National Guard.

Behind Dr. Director, to her left, sat many politicians and high-ranking military personnel: The mayors of Lowerton, Middleton, and Upperton; the governor of the state; the general in charge of the National Guard; the President of the United States; the Secretary General; and many others along with their spouses. They were all dressed in black or in their dress uniforms.

Opposite of this political elite group, to Dr. Director's right and behind, sat a group of top GJ officials and agents with the exception of five civilians in the front row. Top Agent Will Du, in his dress uniform, sat on the front row in the first seat closest to Dr. Director. Next to him sat Debra Oxford Tsuda, dressed in a sleeve-less, black, ankle-length dress with full-sleeved, open, crop jacket and her blonde/brown hair pulled back in a neat bun. Besides Debra was Kim Possible, dressed in full-sleeved, black dress and her red hair pulled back in a ponytail clipped to the back of her head. Sitting on Kim's right was Ron Stoppable, dressed a simple black suit and his blonde hair combed neatly. On the other side of Ron sat Jim and Tim Possible, Kim's twin 14 old brothers, both wearing black suits with the exception of the small red and green pins on their collars.

Given their involvement in stopping Dr. Drakken, it was clear why Teams Possible & Supreme and Miss Tsuda were there. Dr. Director had invited them to the Sunday memorial service last Tuesday, and they knew they had to attend to pay their respects as well. It would have been wrong not to attend.

After Dr. Director finished, the President gave his speech, followed by a few others. At one moment, Debra briefly glanced to the front row in front of the raised platform to eye her adopted parents, Mr. & Mrs. Possible, and Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable. All three sets of parents were sitting side by side and wearing black, like their children.

When the last speech was concluded, Dr. Director once again took the podium. "In honor of those who died, Miss Debra Oxford Tsuda will now play and sing a song of her choosing." With that said, Dr. Director returned to her seat beside the President, while Debra stood and walked past the podium to step down the platform's right-side to the black piano sitting there.

Debra sat on the piano bench, adjusted the microphone sitting on top of the piano in front of her, and began to play & sing. Her beautiful voice, the music, and the lyrics conveyed thoughts and feelings throughout the hanger.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

As Debra sang, it was clear she was already having an effect. Everyone was transfixed on her, seeing her swayed a bit and let the music guided her.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one _

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

Kim and Ron grinned and let their hands intertwined as they watched the younger woman sing with her heart. Some weeping was heard in the vast audience

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard _

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

For the Tsudas, they knew their daughter well enough to tell she truly was singing with her soul. The Possibles and Stoppables were amazed to hear such a beautiful voice, despite having heard it from the TV one week ago.

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

As the last notes faded away, the audience broke out in applause. Debra just simply stood from the bench, faced the audience, and bowed with a small smile.

While the audience clapped, Dr. Director rose to stand at the podium again, and once the applause died down and Debra sat down on the piano bench, she said, "All rise, please."

Everyone stood up, and soon after, a Scottish bagpipe, played by a Middleton police officer flanked by the color guard, began playing "Amazing Grace". As the final tribute to the fallen heroes played, some bowed their heads in respect, like Debra with her hands behind her back. Others simply gave a silent stare or simply closed their eyes.

After the final notes were played long and the music ended, Dr. Director gave a final brief speech thanking everyone for attending before dismissing everyone. The color guard marched out in secession, before everyone parted and started talking with one another.

As the President was escorted out to his limo, which would take him to Air Force One at the Middleton International Airport, Debra joined the three sets of parents and soon Kim, Ron, Jim, and Tim joined them.

"You've sung marvelously, Debra-chan," beamed Akina Tsuda after releasing her daughter from a hug.

"I say," Don Stoppable mentioned. "You've got a beautiful voice there."

Debra grinned at Ron's father. "Thank you, Mr. Stoppable."

"Well, I'm still surprised you even agreed to sing, Debra," Kim said as she stood besides her friend.

Shaking her head, Debra gave a small grin. "I had said I would not sing for the public, Kim. However, I made this exception to honor those who have fallen. I did not sing for anyone's personal enjoyment."

"I'm sure everyone here will appreciate that," a female voice behind the group came. They all turned to see Dr. Director and Will Du approach them. Dr. Director smiled and held out her hand to Debra. "From what I gathered from the audience, Debra, they all appreciated your gift," she said as she shook the young woman's hand.

"As Kim would say, 'It's no big,'" Debra replied as Kim chuckled. "I didn't mind at all singing for everyone here."

Dr. Director released her hand from Debra's and simply nodded and grinned. "I thank you again for what you've done last week. Everyone is in a debt of gratitude to you for stopping Drakken."

Debra waved her hand dismissively. "That's okay. I did what I knew was right after I saw the frequency on the plans of the Sonic Disruptor Cannon." Her shoulders shrugged. "Least Drakken and Shego has been stopped and are now back in jail."

"True," Will Due spoke. "Global Justice and the United State's Attorney General will be making sure they are staying in jail permanently this time."

"Good," Ron said with a touch of relief. "It would not have been good if Upperton University was destroyed by that cannon."

"Yeah," Kim agreed, frowning. "It would have put many people out of work, not to mention the thousands of students going without classes for months until they transfered to another university." Her green eyes caught her boyfriend's brown eyes before turning to catch Debra's blue ones. "We three included." Each of them knew they were lucky Drakken had been stopped before he had reached Upperton U.

Giving a small grin and to break the melancholy mood, Mrs. Possible reached out to touch her daughter's shoulder. "Speaking of Upperton U, when are you three leaving to return to school?"

Turning to Debra and then Ron, Kim saw in their faces what they wanted before turning back to her mother. "We'll better be leaving soon, Mom. It's close to 5 PM now, and it's best we get back to the university to prepare ourselves for tomorrow."

"She's right, Mrs. Possible," Debra added as she took her formal coat from Kim, who took it from the back of Debra's chair on the raised platform. "I have gymnastic practice early tomorrow morning. My team has two more tournament matches to play before the end of the semester. It's best I get back early tonight."

"Then we better get going now," Mr. Tsuda mentioned as he placed on his coat. Everyone else followed.

"I thank you all again for attending," Dr. Director said with a small grin while Will Du gave a slight nod of his head.

"You're welcome, Dr. Director," Debra answered first with a grin, followed by Kim, Ron, and their families.

Not long after, they were all heading home, and once home it was another hour until the three university students were already on their way back to Upperton U.

It has been quite a day for remembrance for all. The dead would be remembered as long as the living continued to stay on the road of life.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/N:

1) Okay, I admit that this wasn't much of a memorial story, given I certainly don't really know how memorials are conducted. I didn't want to burden too much with heavy details, so I made a simple story showing GJ, the National Guard, and everyone remembering those who died in the Drakken War in "Secrets Reveal".

2) If anyone thinks the song I chosen for Debra to sing didn't seem appropriate to sing at a memorial, all I have to say is that I'm not music savvy to know which songs would be appropriate. I chosen that song, given the lyrics feel like a song that have slow music, which would feel in one's heart. The song Debra sang is "I Will Remember You" by Sarah McCachlan. The entire song is below these A/Ns.

3) This story marks the end of the four-stories 'Thanksgiving Weekend' saga of the TUY series. The next story will have the gang back in university - studying, attending classes, etc. I have maybe say a few more stories until the next big saga of the series starts (Phase III). It's going to be a long one. :)

4) (Added in: 9/26/05) I've changed the bagpipe's song from "Taps" to "Amazing Grace". It was suppose to be "Amazing Grace" played by the bagpipe player. I had wanted to copy what Scotty had play in the movie _Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan_, when he played at Spock's funeral. I had thought it was "Taps" until someone wrote in a review saying he rather be "Amazing Grace". After double-checking, I found he was right, it was suppose to be "Amazing Grace."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I Will Remember You"

By Sarah McCachlan

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories _

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories


End file.
